Earthquakes and Broken Hearts
by AngelofN
Summary: Edgeworth comes back from Germany after Phoenix goes missing. What will happen? Sometime after Apollo Justice


* * *

**A/N: Well, I just got the idea for this, so I thought I might as well write it while the idea was still in my head. Sorry if it's a pile of crap. This was written after midnight. And I'm very tired.**

* * *

-  
Edgeworth Manor (Germany)

21st of December

3:17 AM

-

Bring Bring, Bring Bring "Urgh..!" Edgeworth groaned, sitting up, vision blurry as he felt around for his cell phone, slowly pressing the "Answer" button and placing the phone somewhat near his ear "..Miles Edgeworth speaking.." Edgeworth spoke in a groggy tone, obviously still tired. "M-Miles..?" A sobbing voice replied, Edgeworth blinked "Y-yes.. Who is this..?" Edgeworth seemed slightly more awake now, his vision returning slowly "It's Maya.." Maya replied once again, Edgeworth's eyes went wide for a moment, the voice sounded so sad and distant, for different to the Maya he had gotten used to "Ms. Fey..? What's wrong..?" Edgeworth replied, pushing himself off the bed.

"...It's Nick.." Maya said with another sob. Edgeworth blinked, the situation seemed to be getting worse by the second, and he didn't even know what the hell was going on "W-Wright..? What's wrong with him..?" Edgeworth replied, pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear, while looking through his closet. "H-he's gone.." Edgeworth's eyes widened slightly "G-gone..? Gone where?!" Maya sighed "I-i d-d-don't know.." Edgeworth's throat immediately began to feel dry he coughed slightly "When was the last time anyone heard from him..?" Maya sniffled slightly "About a month.. He's moved his stuff out the office, he's left his apartment, ever since.. then.." Edgeworth blinked "Since when..? You know what, tell me when I get there.. can you meet me at the airport, at about 6 tonight..?" Edgeworth replied, pulling up his magenta pants, Maya nodded, even though Edgeworth couldn't see it "S-sure.. sorry to call you down here, on short notice.." Edgeworth shook his head in reply, even though she couldn't see him "Nonsense.. I'll see you at Six.."

-  
Phoenix Wright's Apartment

21st of December

3:32 AM

-

With that, Maya ended the call, placing down the phone, and curling up on the couch once more, crying silently. Pearl slowly opened the bedroom door, and moved towards Maya, laying as close to her cousin as possible "Mystic Maya..?" Pearl whispered quietly, Maya blinked "Y-yeah Pearly..?" Maya replied, wiping away the tears with her sleeve "Where's Mr. Nick..?" Pearl titled her head, up at Maya "...I don't know, Pearly.." Pearl blinked, she then frowned, cuddling against the older woman.

-  
Airport

21st of December

5:59 PM

-

Edgeworth made his way through the gate, towards the cafИ he said he'd meet Maya, Pearl and Detective Gumshoe at. Upon arriving at the cafИ, Gumshoe and the two Fey's were already seated, talking about random things just to pass time, Gumshoe being the first to see Edgeworth waved him over "Were over here, Sir." Edgeworth nodded and walked over. Taking a Seat in-between Maya and Gumshoe, sat opposite Pearl "So.. What exactly is the situation..? All I know is that Wright is been missing for about a month, he's left nothing behind and has completely vanished." Edgeworth spoke slightly coldly, Gumshoe bit his lip slightly, Maya snuffled quietly, and Pearl just stared at the floor "...There's something you three aren't telling me. And if I'm gonna help, I need all the facts." Edgeworth spoke again, as soon as he saw the other faces. Gumshoe sighed "Fine, sir.. Mr. Wright was dis-barred.." Edgeworth's eyes widened, choking slightly on his own phlegm "W-WHAT?!" Gumshoe flinched slightly, Maya's view turned to floor, Pearl's still being on the floor also.

"No.. Your lying.. this is a joke, isn't it..?" Edgeworth blinked, turning to look at Gumshoe. Gumshoe closed his eyes "...I'm sorry, pal." Edgeworth sighed, sliding a hand through his silver hair "How? What happened?" Gumshoe sighed, opening his eyes "Fake Evidence.." Edgeworth shook his head "Now I know your joking, the Wright, I knew, would never give in Fake Evidence.." Edgeworth turned to look at Maya. Maya looked back at him "..I'm sorry, Edgeworth.. but it's true.." Edgeworth slumped back against his plastic chair, which his back would pay for later, but at the moment he couldn't care less 'Wright.. you didn't do it on purpose.. did you..?' Edgeworth thought while looking up at the ceiling.

"...Mr. Edgeworth." Edgeworth blinked as a young soft voice broke through his thoughts, glancing over at Pearl, he blinked again "Y-yes..?" Pearl stared up at him, with sad eyes "Where's Mr. Nick..?" Gumshoe and Maya looked at Edgeworth also, hoping he would have some idea, or clue.. or anything "..I'm sorry, but at the moment, I have no idea.. However. I will not rest till I've found him." for a moment there was a soft smile between the four people at the table. Before the Waiter came over to the table, Edgeworth pulled his wallet from his pocket "You can thank the man a the counter for paying for your drin.." the Waiter cut himself off there, as they all looked over at the counter to see no one stood there "W-well, he was there a moment ago, he was wearing a light blue beanie..a grey hoodie and had black hair.." The waiter shrugged walking back over to the counter. The four people occupying the table all stared at each other "...Phoenix."

-  
Wright & Co. Law Office

22nd of December

9:04 AM

-

Edgeworth stepped into the Office, followed by Gumshoe, Maya and Pearl, it seemed like a dark and eerie place, to what it used to be. Everyone sighed "Right.. we need information on where he could be, addresses, phone numbers, anything.." Edgeworth remarked with a cold tone. Edgeworth moved towards Phoenix's old desk, While Gumshoe moved towards the computer, Maya and pearl slumped down on the couch, seeing as Edgeworth and Gumshoe had hold of the situation.

Edgeworth blinked, finding a piece of paper with the word "Borscht Belt club" on. Pushing it in his pocket before anyone else noticed it. He frowned "..Well, I think we searched this place.." the Other three nodded with a soft sigh "Mr. Edgeworth.. Did you find any clues..?" Pearl asked softly from the couch, Edgeworth nodded as Gumshoe turned off the computer "I found one." Everyone's face brightened slightly "Well, What is it?!" Maya asked, jumping off the couch.

Edgeworth shook his head "I'm afraid I can't say.. however. If I find him, you three will be the first to know. I'd rather check leads by myself, in case we don't get a result." Maya, Pearl and Gumshoe nodded slowly "Alright. That seems best.." Maya replied. Gumshoe moved towards the door, opening it, Pearl and Maya slowly walked out, Gumshoe, then Edgeworth following behind. Upon getting outside, Edgeworth turned towards Pearl and Maya "I'll call after I've checked out this lead with what results I found, okay..?" Edgeworth blinked, Maya then nodded "Alright. See ya Later, Edgey and Detective Gumshoe." Maya then took of Pearl's hand and began walking down the street to her and Pearl's apartment. Gumshoe then showed the way to his car "Thank you for helping with all this Detective. And, thank you for driving me back to my Apartment.." Gumshoe shook his head "It's no problem Pal, Good luck with the Lead on Mr. Wright.." Gumshoe replied sadly "...Thank you Detective."

-  
Borscht Belt Club

22nd of December

8:34 PM

-

Edgeworth sat down at a table near the Fireplace, which was also near the Piano, unfortunately for him, seeing as a Baby could of played better than the current Pianist. Edgeworth stood from his table, walking towards the Piano, pulling his wallet from his pocket. "Got a request..?" came a voice, most likely from the man sat at the Piano "Yes. Actually I have." Edgeworth replied, The man raised an eyebrow "And, what is your request..?" "That you stop playing, before I sue for murder of the classics." Edgeworth replied with a sigh. A Dry chuckle came from the man sat the Piano.

A thought quickly flashed through Edgeworth's mind, as he took in the Man's appearance, 'Wait.. he sounds familiar.. Blue beanie.. Grey Hoodie..' Edgeworth thought for a moment, before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes "...Hello, Wright.." Edgeworth mumbled Coldly. The man's head turned towards the floor "...Hello, Miles, Long time no see.."

Edgeworth sighed. "Thank you for the coffee this morning.. or I'd still be guessing." Edgeworth remarked, moving back towards his table, gesturing the man to follow. Phoenix stood from his seat, and slowly followed behind. Sitting down opposite the Prosecutor "..I'm guess Maya told you..?" Phoenix asked, pulling the beanie to cover his eyes. Edgeworth shook his head "Actually, she told me you'd disappeared, I made my way over, she and the good Detective filled me in on the details.." Edgeworth replied, staring at the man in front of him "...Who are you?" Edgeworth remarked. Phoenix blinked "I'm a shell of a man Miles. The corpse of Phoenix Wright.. So called Ace Attorney. Now I'm just Phoenix Wright, Ace Nobody." Phoenix replied dryly, Edgeworth took a sip from his wine with a sigh "Wright, your coming back to my place, were going to have a good long talk, and I'm going to help you get back on your feet. And, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Phoenix rolled his eyes "What ya gonna do if I say no, Miles, get Gumshoe on me?" Phoenix smirked a little, Edgeworth rolled his eyes in return, before nodding "If I have to, then yes I will. One way or another were talking, whether it be at my house. or the god-damned Detention Centre." Edgeworth replied sternly. Phoenix sighed "It seems I have no choice, I'll go to your place Edgeworth.."

-  
Edgeworth's Apartment

22nd of December

10:23 PM

-

Edgeworth unlocked the door, before stepping inside, Phoenix following close behind. Edgeworth slid off his usual Magenta Suit jacket and throwing it over a chair, before taking Phoenix's arm and pulling him over to a four seater couch, sitting down, Phoenix then sat down a seat away from Edgeworth "Wr--Phoenix.." Phoenix blinked, eyes going slightly wide as Edgeworth actually called him by his first name. His head turned slowly to face the prosecutor "Y-yes..?" Phoenix replied quietly.

"Please, talk to me, about everything, the disbarring, why you disappeared.. I want to help.." Edgeworth whispered, moving himself slightly closer to the other, which was strange for both of them. '..Edgeworth.. why are you being so.. nice..?' Phoenix thought, he then sighed "Fine.. but only for one reason.." Phoenix closed his eyes, moving around before laying down, resting his head lightly in Edgeworth's lap. Edgeworth's cheeks turned a soft pink colour as he glanced down at the man "And, what would that reason be..?" Edgeworth tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. Phoenix slowly grinned, for the first time that night, "It's a secret.. for now anyway.." Phoenix replied with a small smirk. Edgeworth gulped slightly "O-okay. So, What do you think your doing right..? Leaving, what do you think Maya and Pearl have gine through because of your disappearing act?" Edgeworth basically yelled at the other man who sat up, facing the silver haired prosecutor "Like anyone would care about me.." At this point Edgeworth twitched, before his right fist, slammed into Phoenix's cheek with some force, knocking him to the floor with a thud "No one cares about you do they Wright?! I can think of at least eight people that do!" Edgeworth screamed at the top of his voice "Prove it!" Phoenix screamed back. Edgeworth nodded "Very well.." he then pushed his hand into his pants pocket, pulling out a card. Phoenix raised an eyebrow "What's that..?"

-  
Flashback - Wright and Co. Law Office

-

Maya pushed her hand into her pocket, pulling out a card "Edgey, if your lead takes you to Nick, and you both talk.. if he says anything about no one cares about him.. show him this card.." Edgeworth nodded "Alright, but I don't think he will, Wright knows you and Pearl care about him. And if he doesn't, then he needs to learn." Maya smiled "Thanks, Edgey."

-  
Edgeworth's Apartment

22nd of December

11:28 PM

-

Edgeworth places the card in phoenix hand, who stares at it for a moment "This.. is the card from the de Killer case.. when Maya was kidnapped..." Phoenix mumbled. Edgeworth nodded "Exactly. Even when Maya was starved, and kidnapped by an assassin, all she thought about, was you Wright. And, you have the nerve to say She, of all people doesn't care about you?!" Edgeworth screamed the last bit. Phoenix gaze was currently on the card, a single tear slipped down his cheek, tapping against the card with a soft thud. Edgeworth looked at the man, an awkward silence filled the room.

Phoenix stepped towards Edgeworth, quickly wrapping his arms around the man's mid-section "M-miles.. Help me.." Phoenix whispered. Edgeworth tensed, feeling the arms wrap around him, before sighing "I'm trying to Wright, but your not letting me. You just close up when I get close to the truth." "The only people who can you now, are yourself, and the people you love." Edgeworth whispered in return, Phoenix nodded, resting his head against Edgeworth's chest "I know, why do you think I'm asking you..?" Phoenix whispered, closing his eyes. Edgeworth's eyes widened "W-what..?" Phoenix blinked "I'm asking you, because I love you Miles." Phoenix whispered, his cheeks became a soft pink. However, Edgeworth's turned completely and utterly red "M-m-me?!" Edgeworth stuttered.

An awkward silence filled the room for several minutes "Please.. Miles, answer.." Miles blinked '..How do I feel about Wright..? Do I love him...? I think.. No, I know I do..' "Phoenix.. I love you too.." Edgeworth whispered, pulling the Ex-Defence Attorney over to the couch, Edgeworth laid down the couch, Phoenix then laid down on top of the prosecutor, resting his head on Edgeworth's chest, wrapping his arms around Edgeworth's waist, while Edgeworth slowly slid his heft hand through Phoenix's hair, taking off his beanie, letting it fall to the ground.

-  
Edgeworth's Apartment

23rd of December

1:49 AM

-

Phoenix awake to the ground shaking 'W-what's happening?! ...Earthquake! ..Where's Miles?!' Phoenix thought to himself before blinking, noticing Edgeworth clinging to his, his grip firm, however his face seemed, different and slightly limp, once the quake had died down, Phoenix blinked "M-miles..?" Phoenix whispered, however, Edgeworth seemed to be Unconscious. Phoenix wrapped his arms around the Prosecutor, holding him in a tight embrace.

A few minutes later a soft voice whispered towards Phoenix "W-wright..?" Phoenix blinked, looking down at Edgeworth, cheeks a soft pink, noticing how close he is hugging Edgeworth to his own person "There was a quake, wasn't there..?" Phoenix nodded slowly, before pressing a light kiss to Edgeworth's slightly sweaty forehead "Don't worry.. I'll protect you..from quakes.. from everything.." Phoenix whispered into the Silver haired man's ear, Edgeworth smiled a little, snuggling into the embrace.

-  
Hospital

23rd of December

7:43 AM

-

The Doctor picked up the Medical Report in front of him with a sigh..

"Name: Miles Edgeworth.  
Cause of Death: Heart Attack (Most likely caused by Earthquake, the victim had a gigantic fear of Earthquakes)  
Estimated Time of Death: 3:49 AM, During an Earthquake.  
Called by: Phoenix Wright, (Friend and Lover to the Deceased)"

Phoenix sat outside the room Edgeworth was in, his hands cupping his face as he sobbed, the arm of one Detective Gumshoe wrapped around his shoulders. The doctor stepped out the room, Gumshoe looked up at him, while Phoenix kept his eyes trained on the floor "...I'm sorry, but we lost him.." the doctor moved over, pat both men on the shoulder and then walked away, Phoenix, just understanding the news told to him, broke down into tears, there and then, not giving a crap who saw him crying. Gumshoe sat there, a single tear slipped down his cheek.

-  
Flashback - Edgeworth's Apartment 6:51 AM

-

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes, instantly knowing something was wrong, for a start, Edgeworth's chest wasn't moving up and down with his breathing, and his whole body was cold, Phoenix quickly, yet lightly moved his head, placing it over his heart, not hearing a beat, he quickly grabbed for the phone "..Ambulance, Please, come quickly..!"

-  
Maya's Apartment

23rd of December

11:59 AM

-

Phoenix sat there, cold and almost lifeless on the couch, Maya and Pearl sat opposite him, and Gumshoe sat next to him, everyone apart from Phoenix sighed, Phoenix just stared at the floor "...I made him a promise.." his voice, was like his appearance, cold and almost lifeless, everyone looked over at him, but didn't say anything "..I promised I would protect him.. from earthquakes and everything, and not even five hours after I said it, I broke it!" he screamed the last bit, before breaking into tears once again.

-  
Hospital

25th of December

6:32 PM

-

The same doctor from two days earlier picked up the Medical Report in front of him with a frown..

"Name: Phoenix Wright Cause of Death: Suicide (Hung himself)  
Estimated Time of Death: 4:12 PM.  
Called by: Dick Gumshoe (Friend and Employee of the Deceased)"

Gumshoe and Maya sat outside the room, Maya crying silently as Gumshoe stared at the door, with desperate eyes, hoping some good news was coming out of it soon. The Doctor stepped out the room "...I'm sorry, but he died, before we could even try to save him.." the Doctor placed a sympathetic hand on each of their shoulders, before walking away. Then, both Gumshoe and Maya broke down into tears...

* * *

**A/N: Well, the ending was gonna be a happy one, but, my sadistic brain disallowed it. However, if I get chance tomorrow, I'll add it with the Happy ending. If not, I'll get it up some time up in the next week. Reviews are appreciated. :D  
**

* * *


End file.
